


The Sleepover

by Navydragon33



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navydragon33/pseuds/Navydragon33
Summary: The night of Cheryl's sleepover Veronica has something important to tell Betty. How will Betty react? Will the two come to care for each other as more than best friends?





	The Sleepover

The night of Cheryl's sleepover in 2x16

Veronica's POV

I can't believe Cheryl invited us all over tonight for a sleepover. Knowing her she has some other plan for us because she's never usually this nice. I'm just glad I get to spend extra time with Betty outside of school and cheer. It will just be a fun girls night. Fun yeah right. I laughed to myself about that. Anything with Betty makes me nervous because I can never let her know how I really feel about her. I grab my bag and tell my mom that I'm leaving. 

Later at the party, Cheryl tells us that we should brush each other's hair which I find weird but Toni sits down and Cheryl sits behind her and then Betty joins. Betty looks at me and says "This could be fun V,". I don't hesitate as she reaches for my hand to sit down and I grab a brush. I start brushing Betty's hair and I think it's beautiful. I start to think what it would be like to run my hands through her hair as she... I pull myself out of my own thought as Josie behind me tugs a little too hard on my hair. I look at Betty gracefully brushing Cheryl's hair and wishing that she would do that for me one day. Cheryl snaps me out of my daze this time as she get's up and starts freaking out saying her family is trying to kill her. She seems pretty shaken by it. Betty jumps in and immediately starts talking about her crazy ass brother Chic. I feel bad for Betty knowing that she feels unsafe in her own home. I wish I could hug her tightly and tell her that everything was going to be ok. But I can't. 

Cheryl ends up making Betty, Josie, and I sleep on the floor while she and Toni get the bed to themselves. Oh well, at least Betty will be with me on the floor sleeping right next to me. We lay down on the floor and Betty curled up ready to go to sleep.

"Betty" I whispered. 

"What?" Betty said turning over to face me. 

"Can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute?" I say nervously. 

Betty makes a face at me and we stand up. 

"Where are you two going?" Cheryl asks as she perks her head up from the bed. I notice how close she and Toni are but forget about it to focus on what I'm about to say to Betty. 

"We are just going to the bathroom," I say. 

Cheryl gives us a look but then ignores us and goes back to her conversation with Toni. I lead Betty out into the hallway far enough from Cheryl's bedroom so they wouldn't hear the conversation we are about to have. I stand with Betty in front of me. 

"B, there is something I have to tell you," I say kind of nervous. 

"V, you're scaring me what is it?" she says as she brushes away a piece of my hair from my face. 

"I just..." I start to cry. " I thought I could do this but I can't," I say as I run away and collapse in tears on the floor. 

Betty follows me like I knew she would. She get's down on the ground and holds me like she always does when one of us gets like this. 

"V, you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything," she says as she is wiping the tears from my face.

"That's the problem B." I say with a sad smile coming across my face. "I don't wanna be just best friends." She looks at me slightly confused. "I love you, Betty Cooper," I say looking over at her. She's confused for a minute and then I lean in and do the one thing that I always wanted to do. I kiss Betty Cooper. We pull away a few seconds after and she puts her forehead on mine. 

"V, I love you too. I wanted to tell you for a long time, but I was with Jug and I didn't know how to tell him I wanted to break up and I didn't know what your feelings were for me---" She cuts herself off with another kiss. "We will figure it out like we always do. Everything will be ok," she says. 

"Ok," I say as I lean my forehead against her's and hold her hands. Just then we hear a loud crash and run for Cheryl's room. We run out to find Cheryl's grandma unconscious on the bottom floor of the house just at the end of the staircase. 

When the police arrive Cheryl stands next to Toni and Betty, Josie, and I stand a bit further back trying not to get in the way. Betty looks a bit traumatized so I reach out to hold her hand and she grabs my hand back. She squeezes my hand so tight because she's so scared. I don't mind I love holding hands with her. 

Betty and I grab our things once we are back upstairs and decide to head home to leave Cheryl and her family to deal with all the stuff. Toni is the only one of us who decides to stay behind. We don't really question it. 

On the drive home I put my hand on Betty's leg while we sing Perfect by Ed Sheeran to each other. We end up holding hands the whole time. When we get to Betty's house she takes one look at her house and sighs.

"V, I don't want to sleep here tonight. Chic is in there and he is crazy and I just don't feel safe in there," she looks like she is about to start crying. 

"It's ok B," I say as I squeeze her hand a bit tighter. "You can stay at my house with me. I'll keep you safe" I say with a little grin coming across my face. 

I get back to the apartment and my mom is sitting by the fire having a cup of coffee. "Mom I didn't think you would still be up this late. Betty asked if she could stay over. Things at Cheryl's got kind of crazy so we came home." 

"Sure, Betty is welcome here anytime," Mom says. 

I give her a small smile and then lead Betty to my room. 

"Sooo..." Betty says in a very suggestive way. 

"Sooo..." I say back a bit awkwardly. Betty has been in my room thousands of times, just never like this. 

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Betty asked. 

"Right here next to me of course!" I say a bit too excitedly. 

"V, can we talk more about you know...us," Betty says a bit too hesitantly. 

"Of course what do you wanna talk about?" I ask moving a bit closer to her. 

"How am I gonna break up with Jug?" Betty says kind of sad. 

"Betty let's not talk about that tonight. We can deal with that tomorrow," I say. 

"But for now we can do this," I say as I move my head closer to her's and kiss her only this time it get's more heated. She's very into it. She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me closer. She tugs at the bottom of my shirt and I pull away for a minute. "Are you sure?" I ask. 

"V, I'm more sure about this than anything else in my life," Betty says putting her lips back on mine. 

She takes my shirt off and then kisses me up and down my stomach until she reaches for my bra. Betty has never seen me naked. I feel a bit insecure for a minute but then think about how Betty loves me for me and nothing can change that. She kisses my nipples and I shiver at her touch. Next, she reaches for my shorts and pulls them down below my ankles. She runs her hands over the outside of my underwear. I never knew Betty was this good with all this. She kisses the inside of my leg and then removes my underwear with her teeth. I laugh at her for a minute but then I feel her on me. My fantasy of running my hands through her blonde locks have become true. I buck my hips a few more times and I reach the top. 

"Betty" I yell out a bit too loudly.

I can feel her smile as she draws kisses up my body. When she reaches my mouth I break apart. "I get to do you now," I say grinning. She leans back on the bed pulling her own shorts off and I lift her shirt over her head. She seems kind of nervous and I ask her again if she is sure and she is. I kiss her a few more times and she gets into it. She really wants me to make her feel loved. After I get her underwear off I stick two of my fingers inside her and she starts to moan. "Don't stop V, don't stop," I feel her hands in my hair as she bucks her hips onto my fingers. I go faster and faster.

"Fuck V," she says as she rides out her high. 

We snuggle our naked bodies under the covers. I brush my hands through her hair. 

"I love you, Betty Cooper," I say smiling at the fact that I just called her Betty instead of B. 

She falls asleep in my arms and to this day, this was the best night of my entire life.


End file.
